


A Dragon in the Shire

by Asexuallaw



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic Smaug, Bilbo is easily flustered, Bonding, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Don't worry he's gonna get it, Eventual Smut, First Time, Human Smaug, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mention of the dwarves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slash, Smaug wants that hobbit booty, Top Smaug, Would you have it any other way, bit of angst, handjobs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been exactly two years since Bilbo Baggins returned home from his desolate journey to reclaim a homeland. Now he lives a life of loneliness, and desperation for the thrill that that journey gave him. And perhaps it may take the form of a fiery beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many domestic Smaugbo fics on here and you've no reason to read mine, but if you're like me and crave some of that delicious dragon/hobbit love when you can get it then I think you'll enjoy this story.

_The hall smelt wretched of metals and coal. His first thought was to plug up his nose, but of course one couldn't look for an important white Arkenstone one handed. That would be intolerable. He was already having a hard time sorting out the fact that he was standing in an ancient hall looking for a white gem among white gems. Bilbo Baggins cursed under his breath as he stared out wearily at the endless piles of treasure that seemed to curve like the waves of an ocean. And he stood directly in the middle of it all. Somewhere, amongst the golden coins and somehow still polished gems, lay a fire breathing dragon. A dragon, who would no doubt kill poor Bilbo upon sight._

_Now Bilbo would give anything to not waken the beast, nay unfortunately luck was not on his preferable side. He reached a careful hand to a pile at random and plucked up a goblet. And as soon as he did this, everything beneath his fingers fell, fell together to reveal a large eye, covered in scales. The hobbit looked up, his eyes placated at the monstrous eye, and he squeaked in fear, leaping away towards the lower piles to some sort of safety. He quickly slipped on his ring, now invisible to the dragons gaze, but perhaps not its other keen senses. The halls were then filled with the sounds of copper and gold colliding against each other, as a great big something rose from its peaceful slumber in ill manner. Smaug was awake._

_Bilbo strained to look at the beast over his shoulder; it towered over him in size and sniffed profoundly at the newly tainted air. Its large head swiveled in Bilbo's direction, thankfully unaware the burglar was there. What came next was unexpected on Bilbo's end. The great drake spoke, its voice rough and deep from years of undisturbed slumber._

_"Well...theif. I smell you. I hear your breath...I feel your air."_

_The dragons body had slithered closer to Bilbo, like a snake in the garden. The hobbit held his breath as the enormous snout inched closer._

_"Where are you..? Where are you?!"_

He screamed. Eyes shot open in pulsating fear; heavy breaths filling the air and his delicate ears. Bilbo was more than relieved it was only a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. Ever since he had returned home from his journey two years prior, his nights were filled with the terrors of the world. He supposed it was only normal though, considering all he had gone through.

Some nights, some beautiful nights, his dreams were filled with life. Elvish music, the sort he had heard at Rivendell. Memories of dwarves laughing around a fire place, sharing stories and tales of old. Of a wizard, leaning against a wooden walking stick and recruiting him for a much needed vacation. Then other nights, there was the blood. Rivers of blood invading every crevice of his mind, accompanied by awful smells and numbingly loud cries of help. The battlefield. Fallen men. His friends, dying in his arms. A king telling him his final farewell.

But then there were the eyes, golden eyes and golden halls plaguing his dreams. They always turned into that experience, that cursed evening, where many a time he could've met his death. The dragon Smaug never left his mind. No matter how hard he tried to expel the wretched beast.

Bilbo let out a distorted grunt and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. Slowly he peeled himself from his sweat coated bed and peered through the open window. Birds chirped happily as they flew past his face, and hobbits strolled about through the dirt paths and their gardens. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Since his return home Bilbo had become a bit distant, trying to get over the losses he had suffered and the things he had done as well as seen. Anyone in Hobbiton can tell you that Bilbo Baggins was a changed hobbit. Definitely not the same one who used to enjoy knitting and gardening, though it can be said he still does those things. However no one had any idea that his life was about to change, and maybe for the better.


	2. An Awakening

A sharp pain, a pain that began in his chest, spreading through his body. He was numb. He had gone limp. And now he was falling, falling from the sky, falling fast. A loud splintering crash would be heard through the town, if there were any to hear, as the great big dragon fell onto a laketown carrier boat. This was it. The end of Smaug. His death would be cherished by plenty, spreading to other lands like wild fire. The dwarves would be the first to hear; those despicable, repulsive beings. Funnily enough, somehow he always anticipated this. But to be brought down by the arrow of a measly bowman. It was pathetic. He could no longer feel his thundering wings. Any second now, he'd be dead. A million things rushed through his head all at the same time, as he desperately tried to hold on to life. Why bother? He did not deserve it. Brown curls invaded his vision, and hazel eyes which stared upon him in fear.

“Well...thief.”

* * *

 

Birds rushed to the safety of their homes as their afternoon swim was disturbed by a great big something emerging from the waters. Smaug spat and sputtered as he clawed his way to the bank, pulling himself out of the water and onto the patches of green that surrounded him. His breathing was unsteady as he tried to catch his breath, heaving and coughing in a fit. Finally his body allowed him some control back and he managed to open his eyes and observe his surroundings.

Firstly, he was not where he should be. There was no laketown, no large body of water, no Lonely Mountain. Just trees and a pond. He had been to so many places in Middle Earth, including ancient fallen kingdoms lost to even the wisest scholars. But right now he had no clue where he was. This place was strange and new to him, and disgustingly bright in color. The joy emitting from this unknown area was making him sick. Slowly he managed to stand up and that was when he realized the second thing out of place.

His giant, dangerous, over bearing dragon body was gone. Not entirely, but vastly. When he tried to stand up he fell down much like a baby doe taking its first steps into a new world. He had legs. Two legs. Smaug sneered down at his apparently new body in disdain; his great red paws were now long pale hands, his beautiful tail had shrunk in size as well as his majestic wings and honestly he felt so odd. Who had given him this body? The dragon crawled over to the pond to examine his new face.

He was tall. Very tall. Which was good, that meant he could still tower over his enemies. A mop of curly black hair rest upon his head and nestled amongst it lay two delicate horns.  His face was pointed, in an almost handsome way, with high cheekbones and a cupids bow lip, and he very much could pass for a wood elf if it weren't for the red scales peppering his body and dragon-esque features. Smaug managed to stand up and appreciate the full height of his body when he saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

'This won't do at all,' he thought. It was after all normal for people to wear clothing. If he wanted to get anything done he'd have to find something that would cover him well enough so no one would see his true form. Smaug looked around the area he had pulled himself onto and was thankful to find a light brown cloak. It was long enough so as to when he pulled it over himself he was covered horn to tail. Very convenient.

The dragon promptly decided to go forward, since he already knew what was behind him, and after one last check to make sure he was covered he was off. Now, somewhere along the line, he developed three different goals to fulfill. First, he needed to find out how he was alive and why he woke up so far from home. Next, find out exactly where he was. And lastly, find the one person in Middle Earth he had no choice but to trust. The same person who stole from him not only treasure, but heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?  
> I'm enjoying this :)


	3. Barrel Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to post a chapter a day but my schedule is preventing me from doing so  
> Though I will try!

The day had slowly begun to slip away. The sun sat in the east, painting the sky and the lands with a golden-red color. Smaug had been traveling for a few hours, tracking through the small towns this land had to offer. He managed to learn some answers while hiding in the shadows, about the odd place he had found himself in and the residents that reside there. He had been crouching behind a chicken pin in a town called Gamwich (a broken sign had greeted him), when a group of females passed by unaware of his presence.

“Did you hear about the Gamgee lad dashing off and about with Baggins' nephew?”

“Really? I thought little Samwise was more responsible than that.”

“I'm tellin' ya, hobbits nowadays got no respect for themselves. Goin off on adventures and what not.”

“Belladonna had an influence on her son. Ruined the peaceful life he could've had.”

“Excuse me-”

Smaug emerged from his hiding spot, startling the women who jumped up in fright. The dragon peered down at them and noted their fuzzy little feet, a sight that made his belly burn. 

“I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you,” A lie of course, but he needed people to trust him at least a little bit. “But I was on my way to a place I've no idea about when I heard your conversation. Perhaps you can help me? I'm looking for a hobbit, very specific I know, but this one may have gone on an adventure recently?”

One of the women rolled her eyes. “That would be Mr. Bilbo Baggins, he lives farther in the same direction you're going, in Hobbiton. He's got his own estate called Bag End. He's not been the same kindly person since he came back, a bit dull if you ask me. Don't know what anyone would want with him.”

Another one scoffed and matter-of-factly flipped her hair. “Honestly that Bilbo. What he needs is a good woman to keep him straight!”

The last one laughed mockingly. “Please! He's gonna be a bachelor for the rest of his life.”

They stalked off down the road path, leaving Smaug to stare at them as they walked away. His head tilted in confusion and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Hobbits. Strange creatures.”

* * *

 

The dishes were clean and put up. Tea kettle was boiling for the last cuppa of the day. Bilbo watched the sun set through his kitchen window and sighed, staring beyond the houses in search for something he could not reach. He daren't close his eyes, because if he did he would see the dying smile of a lost king greeting him. Hear the mischievous laughter of two lonely princes, and the kingdom that could've been. There was no use in lingering in the past, though no matter how hard he tried it was impossible to lose the memories of his friends. And someone who could've possibly become more. He wondered what had become of the others and Erebor since last he saw both, what feels like ages ago. He hoped they had become a prosperous people. 

The kettle screamed, causing Bilbo to snap his head around. He pulled himself up and made himself a proper cup of tea, taking it with him to his arm chair in the sitting room and sitting down by the fireplace he had lit moments before. He stared wearily at the fire, blinking his eyes a bit as the embers danced around his vision. Bilbo had slipped into some sort of trance as he watched the fire, his eyes dialated at the sight of red scales and golden eyes. The halls of a dwarf kingdom falling to pieces at the hands of a beast, and a town of innocent people burning. It stung. It stank. The dragon always managed to find its way inside his head, no matter what. He wanted to yell and slam his head against the wall; he wanted the damn thing gone. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't-

The door. Was someone at the door? Couldn't be, not at this hour. Maybe some rowdy hobbit boys? He had half a mind to snap at them and their parents. Bilbo sat the tea down, it had gotten quite cold, and rushed to the door. “I-I'm coming! Please hold on.” He opened the green door and was surprised to see that it wasn't a bunch of kids at all, but a tall stranger. A tall stranger in a mysterious brown cloak.

“Um, can I help you?”

The stranger leaned down so his golden eyes were looking directly at Bilbo. The hobbit shifted uncomfortably.

“At last, I have found you...Barrel rider.”


	4. A Familiar Scent

He remembered how the air had changed. The hall before had smelled of metals and smoke, but then something else, something new happened. There was dwarves and sweat, a disgusting combination, but then there was tea and honeysuckle. Bees and old books. These wonderful smells existed in such a small creature and Smaug had been astounded. During the miniature war between dwarf and dragon he never lost track of that glorious scent. After leaving the hall it was gone, and as he fell to his death he knew he'd never have that again.

But now, he could drink in as much of that smell as he wanted. Smaug had pounced onto the poor hobbit much like a cat would, after an inept “I-I'm sorry?!” from the smaller. His cloak had fallen off at one point and lay in a heap by the now closed door. The true identity of this stranger had been revealed and Bilbo looked up at the beast in horror. The dragon displayed a toothy grin and found his face in the crevice of the hobbits neck, taking in the pure scent. Bilbo cried out and tried to push the monster away, but his tiny arms were pinned to the floor. He was powerless against this man.

“Please, who are you? Why are you doing this? G-Get off of me..! Oh dear!”

Bilbo suddenly lost his ability to speak as Smaug's tongue ran across his neck and slowly up his cheek. The contact was so hot his skin burned. The beast pulled away and looked down at the hobbit in satisfaction. A clawed hand gripped at the brown hair curling around Bilbo's ears and forehead. 

“You have not changed much apart from size. You are fatter than last we met.”

“Well I like to think I'm of reasonable size.”

“And you still quiver in fear at the sight of those greater than you. Tell me, hobbit Bilbo, do you recognize who I am?”

Bilbo was taken aback by the words. He strained to take in as much of the strangers appearance as he could and his nose scrunched up in recognization. All he could see was gold.

“I can only think of one...but you cannot be. He is dead! Killed by the black arrow long ago!”

“Do I look dead to you thief? I can assure you, I am very much alive, though I'm not sure how I admit. Woke up this morning in a pond, tedious. ”

“You've come to kill me! Oh, please, you mustn't! I'll do anything, anything! Allow me to live please!”

“Wha-?”

Smaug snorted, climbing off of the hobbit and making himself comfortable on the carpeted floor. Bilbo slowly sat up and stared at the dragon, pulling his knees up to his face and scooting away. 

“I didn't come to kill you, barrel rider. I seek a much greater purpose. I would like to propose something.”

“...I cannot say I trust you, or whatever strange proposition you have. But I am a respectable hobbit so...what is it?”

The dragon smiled and stood up, stalking over to Bilbo, who sunk back further against the wall. He grabbed the hobbit by the shoulders and lifted him into the air, setting him on his feet much to Bilbo's surprise. His hands lingered, adjusting the collar of his evening blouse. Bilbo only stared at him, his face growing flush.

“You're not...I mean, you don't have any...clothes on.”

“Yes.”

“Um, well as long as we're on the same page.”

Smaug chuckled at that.

“You are funny. Now about my proposition-”

“Y-yes, go on.”

“...I would very much appreciate it if you allowed me a shelter here. I've no where else to go.”

Bilbo laughed at that, though honestly he probably shouldn't have but he had every right to considering a great big brute was trying to invade his home. And not just any; the same one that instilled terror in his heart and ruined the lives of many. 

“And you think I will provide you a home?”

“Oh, no not at all. I know you will.”

Before Bilbo could protest further Smaug had him pinned against the wall, claws digging through the shirt fabric and into the soft shoulders beneath. The hobbit cried out not in pain, but surprise, and found himself once again staring up into the golden abyss.

“And maybe I won't kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to follow me on Tumblr it's https://a-ook.tumblr.com (:


	5. The Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been horrifying !!!

How was he still standing? How had his legs not turned to churned butter and melted away, after all of that? Bilbo felt very much like he was going to faint, but he was strong and managed to buck up. The threat of being killed was a bit off putting, but anyone who was a coward would quiver at the face of death. He liked to think he wasn't a coward, but this dragon was beginning to prove him otherwise.

“K-Kill me? You wouldn't...possibly do such a thing?”

Of course he would. He was a dragon. Smaug glared down at Bilbo and turned away, slinking into a hallway Bilbo barely paid any attention to. The hobbit let out a high pitched nervous laughter that he only made when he was confused or angry and ran after Smaug, making it just in time to stop the beast from entering his room. His small body was one big joke compared to Smaugs towering enormity but Bilbo puffed out his chest and stood on his toes to make himself bigger.

“W-What do you think you're doing? You can't go in my room!”

“But...why not?”

Was that it? Just a simple question? Smaug wasn't going to shove him out of the way to get in the room, which was the only likely thing Bilbo expected. The hobbit blinked, taken aback. Honestly what was his life at this point?

“B-Because, that's where I sleep, I don't want some enormous brute messing up all of my things! Guests sleep in the guest rooms!”

Why did he say that. Why on Middle Earth did he just say that, as if he wanted this monster here? He didn't, but God his hospitality always managed to get the better of him. He was a hobbit after all, he couldn't blame himself. They're a naturally hospitable race of people. Bilbo cleared his throat a bit and pointed a finger to the room across from his. 

“If you wish to stay here, though I will only allow for a small amount of time, you will sleep in there or on the floor! My room is off limits.”

Smaug laughed.  _Laughed,_ of all things. It was a deep, hateful laugh that sent shivers up the hobbits spine. The dragon gazed down at Bilbo and placed both hands on either side of his host, who shrunk down against the door.

“You are a funny thing, thief,” Good God that voice was so...Bilbo couldn't find the right words to describe it. It just made him feel, tingly. “Your cordiality knows no bounds. Especially considering you know who I am.”

“Well,” the hobbit began, fiddling with his thumbs. “You may have destroyed so many lives, but you are not my enemy. It is true you almost killed me, and I did curse at you under my breath as the dwarves and I watched you bombard upon Laketown. Yet still...I've every right to throw you out using force, don't laugh I have a very dangerous and very pointy sword. But I will not because I am a hobbit, and hobbits take care of those in need.”

They both fell silent. Smaug continued to peer down at Bilbo, who shifted his weight between feet and scratched behind his head uncomfortably. He was oddly reminded of a moment long ago, when two dwarves discussed what to eat from his pantry, all the while throwing out unwanted bits. Looking back now he supposed he had been a bit awkward towards Dwalin and Balin, but how couldn't he be, since they had invaded his home. Still, he could only chuckle at the memory. Smaug broke the silence by blowing a ring of smoke in Bilbo's face, who hacked at the unexpected action, and turned quite pale when his chin was being gripped by two sharp talons.

Smaug held Bilbo's face tightly, running his thumb over the skin of the hobbits chin. He leaned down close, close to where they're mouths were only inches apart, and Bilbo gulped. Smaug grinned.

“Like I said, your cordiality knows no bounds. I could sleep in the provided rooms like a good and mannerly guest, however,” His lips brushed passed Bilbo's, and the hobbit breathed in harshly at the contact. “I am neither of those things.”

The dragon pulled Bilbo away and slammed open the bedroom door, walking inside and stopping at the little “Wait!" from outside. He turned his head to stare at the hobbit in the doorway.

“Look at my bed! There is no way both of us can fit upon it.”

“Do I look like an idiot, barrel rider? Your bed is the perfect size for a party of two, one being large and the other small. Come over here and I will show you.”

Smaug lay down atop Bilbo's bed and actually did manage to fit, though his tail hung over the side and onto the floor. He extended an arm out, beckoning Bilbo closer. The hobbit coughed and obliged, a bit unwillingly, and soon he was being pressed against the burning body of a dragon. His face, and whole body for that matter, was becoming rather flushed. He couldn't tell if it was from the heat or...but it didn't matter.

“Do you see? We both fit comfortably on your bed.”

“Yes but...why should I let you sleep here? This is my home, this is my bed. I have authority!”

“You delicate thing...whatever happened to wanting to help those in need?”

Bilbo scoffed and leapt off his bed, still steaming from the contact of a dragon. 

“I am willing to let you stay here as long as you need, since neither of us know how you ended up here in the first place. But we cannot dance around each others temper like this! An arrangement needs to be made which we both agree on.”

Smaug was leaning against one hand, smiling at the hobbit. His tail flicked in a very cat-like manner and he sighed, rolling off the bed in a strange way and standing above Bilbo once again. The best he could anyway, given his height and the height of Bilbo's hobbit hole.

“I believe I am right in understanding that winter is on its way. A home like this cannot do with just the heat of a fireplace. You have felt my body, little one. I am willing to offer my heat for you to stay warm during this time of cold. But that can only happen if we share a bed.”

Now Bilbo was sputtering, putting a hand to his chest and speaking unknown words. What was this dragon trying to accomplish, exactly? Was he going to do perverted things to Bilbo while he slept? Why did he want to keep him warm? He didn't understand any of this! But instead of voicing his thoughts, instead of denying any sort of further contact between the two, Bilbo said “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please point out spelling errors!


	6. The Early Dragon Gets the Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating!!! Sorry for the delay, school's been stressful and I've been trying to catch up on Doctor Who!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

What time had he gone to bed? Honestly through all the confusion of dragon and bed issues Bilbo had lost track. He had planned on sleeping in. But he knew that the kettle from last night was still waiting to be washed among other knacks he had neglected. He wasn't entirely sure what had woken him up. The cheerful birds outside? The sun shining bright in his face? The almost seven foot tall dragon man currently curled against him? Maybe the last one. Definitely the last one. Bilbo sucked in a breath of air and made a move to try and free himself but Smaug protested in his sleep and held Bilbo tightly, purring gently in his ear. The hobbit flushed. It was certainly turning out to be the weirdest morning he'd ever had.

He made a sort of choking noise and threw his arms in the air best he could, waving them around to try and loosen himself. When this proved to be ineffective, Bilbo put his hands on Smaugs arms and pulled. That also didn't work. He huffed in annoyance and swatted the dragon on the nose, earning an agitated groan and a face full of smoke.

“Get off of me, you big bothersome thing! I've got things to do and they're quite difficult to get done with you wrapped around me like gauze!”

Smaug peeked open one eye and stared at Bilbo, a smile spreading across his face.

“Would you not rather cuddle?”

“No, I would not rather cuddle! Let go of me!”

“Alright, if you insist.”

Bilbo jumped out of bed and shivered. He had failed to realize how cold it was in his room. Winter really was on its way. No snow yet, but the birds would be migrating soon and Bilbo would have to say goodbye to their joyous singing for an entire season. The thought made him sad, but at least he could watch the little hobbits run around and make snow creatures. He must have been thinking too hard because Smaug was giving him a queer look, to which Bilbo returned a firm head shake.

“I was just thinking about the birds. They'll be gone during winter.”

“A pity,” the dragon mused, throwing off the blankets and stretching his limbs much like a cat. His tongue even rolled out, and Bilbo was beginning to wonder if dragons were just giant scaly felines. “They would have made good to fill my belly up.”

“No need for you to eat the birds! I've got plenty of already dead animals in my larders, dried and uncooked aplenty. All sorts too, we hobbits are not picky eaters.”

Smaug had sat up and was now on his knees in front of Bilbo, still managing to tower over the hobbit. Granted he was on the bed, but hobbits were such small things. His fingers trailed down the front of Bilbo's shirt and up to hold the side of the hobbits face softly. Their faces were close together, and Bilbo found himself in the same position as last night.

“That is something we have in common,” Smaug inquired. He looked over Bilbo's face and sighed. “Allow me to steal a kiss,” he hissed, snake like tongue licking over his lips.

“From my lips, a kiss must be earned.” Bilbo replied. His face was hot from the closeness and he noticed his own fingers finding their way to Smaugs chest. Against his will. He didn't know what he was doing.

“Then earn it I shall,” The dragon leapt away suddenly and off the bed, slunking to the doorway and down the hall. Bilbo fell onto the bed face first and analyzed what he knew.

There was a dragon man, admittedly an attractive one, living in his home. Only temporarily, he had to keep reminding himself. And this dragon man was sleeping in his bed, and somehow seemed...interested in Bilbo. He couldn't place why. There was nothing interesting about a three foot tall halfling who planted flowers and went to the market every day. He was just...ordinary. He shook his head and sat up, going about making the bed. Smaug really was a messy thing. Could he really get used to living with a dragon? He supposed he had to learn.

There were a few things that had been bothering Bilbo since Smaugs arrival last night. How was the beast alive? He had watched Bard take Smaug down with the Black Arrow, had watched the dragon fall from the sky dead. Everyone had seen it. The dwarves had cheered and hollered, and he imagined the people of Laketown had done the same. They suffered so many losses, Bilbo's heart had wept for them.

Smaug had been so keen on killing Bilbo first they met. The dragon, in his enormity, was a horror and a beauty all at once and sometimes Bilbo still questioned how he had managed to make it out of that hall alive. But now, the dragon was so intrigued by him. Smaug seemed to be attracted to Bilbo, which the little hobbit didn't understand at all. He fluffed the pillows one last time and made about putting on his robe. It was just a mystery to him, this dragons behavior.

In the sitting room Smaug had found a comfortable spot on the floor and was waiting patiently for Bilbo to make him breakfast. A strand of hair fell into his face and he blew it away.

 _'I am alive,'_ he thought bitterly.  _'But how, why? Who would bring me back from my watery grave? Who could possibly want me alive? A wizard? Though there are only five and they all despise me. A sorcerer perhaps? It had to have been someone with powerful magic...someone like...'_

“Is bacon alright?”

Smaugs eyes snapped open and he looked up at the hobbit standing over him.

“Bacon is...fine. I'd also appreciate some eggs, and keep the yolk if you don't mind. I want to lick the plate.”

“You will not be licking anything that belongs to me!”

Smaug snorted. “Not yet,” he grinned.

Bilbo's entire face lit up and looked very much like a tomato from Lobelia's over stocked garden. He shook his finger at Smaug, though half heartedly and turned on his heel to the kitchen.

“Has anyone ever told you how plump your butt looks in those trousers?”

“SHUT. UP.”

“Oh come on, even those dwarves must have noticed. None of them tried to sneak a peek?”

Bilbo came stomping back into the room with a wooden spatula in his hand. His face was still red hot and even his wooly toes had begun to flush.

“There was, one time, when we were washing ourselves in a river-”

“Mm, naked dwarves. That's something to think about before eating-”

“-I still think it as childish nonsense, but the next thing I knew I was dripping wet onto our luggage and Fili and Kili were laughing at my nakedness. Thorin did punish them, he made them dry the things I had gotten wet and provided me with new clothes since mine were dangling from tree branches. I managed to get them back which was good, but I had to wash them over twice.”

“Dwarves. Despicable things.” Smaug leaned against a cabinet and began blowing smoke rings in the air.

“Yes, and dragons are perfect specimens.”

“Thank you.”

“I was not complimenting you.”

“Sorry, could you repeat that last bit? I got distracted by the thought of you naked and wet.”

Bilbo made a sort of strangled noise and hid his face in his hands, turning away from Smaug and back to the kitchen. The dragon could only smile.


	7. What a Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will more than likely be a bit domestic  
> Sorry this one's so short I just wanted to get it out of the way

Bilbo took back every bad thing he had said about dwarvish eating habits. He was now fairly sure dragons were much worse. Smaug didn't even bother using a fork for God's sake! The dragon preferred his talons, much to Bilbo's misfortune and disgust. And the beast had gone through nearly ten pints of ale, he was surprised Smaug's speech had not begun to slur. Bilbo wiped his mouth with a dish rag and cleared his throat.

“Smaug...”

The dragon ignored him, making himself beknownst to another mouthful of biscuits.

“Smaug!”

“Wah?”

“Ok, firstly, it is very rude to talk with your mouth full. And frankly a bit disgusting. Secondly, I think you should probably stop eating. You've had more than me and I'm, well, hobbits have strange eating patterns.”

Smaug spoke some sort of slurgish language only known to probably chipmunks and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Maybe try talking after you've swallowed?”

The dragon gulped down the biscuits with the rest of his ale and wiped his mouth on his arm. Bilbo cringed. Smaug sighed and grabbed the dish towel and cleaned the rest of the drink off of him with the cloth. He set it down on a dirty plate, which Bilbo noted and paid no attention to seeing as he had to get some laundry done later anyway.

“I said, I was hungry. I have not eaten in two years and honestly that can make one quite peckish.”

“Well, maybe you should know that we hobbits eat at least six times a day, when we can get it. There's breakfast, then second breakfast, which we'll have to miss since you kept me in bed past nine. Afterwards is elevensies, which we'll probably skip today too. Then luncheon, followed by afternoon tea and supper. So don't worry about starving here, you'll get plenty to eat.”

“Really? Six times a day? No wonder you're all so fat.”

Bilbo tried to act offended but he knew it was true.

“Don't get any ideas about eating anyone either, understand? I'm not afraid to present Sting to you and slay you myself!” the hobbit threatened, picking up both of their empty plates and taking them to the sink. He heard Smaug chuckle from his seat, and the sound of a chair being scooted back against his floor.

“Oh, thief...if I wanted to indulge myself on a hobbit...” the dragon was standing right behind him now, his talons reaching around to grip Bilbo's waist and burying his nose in the little hobbits shoulder. Bilbo nearly fainted at the contact. His breath hitched as he held onto Smaug's unfinished sentence. “I could merely eat you...think about it, my tongue...running across every inch of your skin...familiarizing myself with your no doubt sweet taste.”

The hobbit had got quite flushed. His ears burned a deep red and his hands began to shake.

“I-I do n-not think that y-y-you would w-want t-to...oh, bother!”

In all of this how could he forget the dragon still wore no clothes. Bilbo would really have to fix that. He felt something hard pressing against his back and he knew for certain that it was not a knee.

“No, I very much would...” Smaug nipped at the hobbits ear lobe and pulled away, retreating to the bedroom and leaving Bilbo to clean up the mess. What a tease. The halfling put his hands to his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He really, really needed to go out today.


	8. A Different Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of domestic love

They had just finished luncheon when Bilbo decided he definitely needed to go to the market. Dragon's, like hobbits, were not picky eaters. Smaug had sniffed through his pantry and had Bilbo make him everything from fried goose to a dish of pickled necessities. He himself didn't really enjoy pickled anything, but he always kept jars in stock just in case a guest did. And this guest certainly did.

He probably should've, at one point, put his foot down but Smaug looked so hungry and Bilbo felt a bit bad. The dragon had not lied when he said he hasn't eaten for two years. Bilbo was going to take care of him but he certainly wasn't a babysitter. When they were done he ushered the dragon over to the sink, showed him how to wash, and left the cleaning to Smaug.

“You had me make you all of this, it's the least you could do!”

To his surprise, Smaug did not protest and immediately starting tidying the kitchen up. Bilbo blinked, nodded, and went to his room. There must be something in his dresser for an almost seven foot tall dragon. He fished around the robes at the bottom and finally pulled out something he hadn't seen in a long time. The blue coat he had received as a gift from Bard. The same coat he wore the day he and Smaug had met. The hobbit chuckled briskly and set it aside, looking for something else the dragon could wear. Eventually he found things he had no idea were in his possession, those being a long blouse and baggy trousers. He didn't question their presence though, as they were the perfect size for Smaug. Bilbo set them on the bed and went to picking his own clothes out. When he had taken his evening shirt off, and was about to do the same for his trousers, he heard a low growl from the doorway and jumped.

“Smaug, you perverted prick! What on earth are you doing!”

The dragon was leaning against the doorframe, strong arms crossed against his chest and a smirk spread across his face. He licked his lips.

“Oh don't mind me. Do continue.” 

Bilbo covered his chest with his hands as his entire body lit up. 

“Have you finished cleaning?!”

“Yessssss...” Smaug hissed, ducking into the room and over to Bilbo, who took a step back and very much wished he could disappear upon command. Their eyes locked for a bit, to which Bilbo tried to point to the clothes he had picked out on the bed.

“I can think of so many things to do to you right now, on that bed. I could have my way with you until you beg for mercy  _twice._ ”

Bilbo gulped. “I-I've no doubt you c-could...but, ah, look over here!” He so badly wanted to change the topic and hoped this would do the trick. He didn't want to think about this great big beast having his way with him, though it was a pleasent thought. Was it? Bilbo flushed and promptly shook his head at himself. The hobbit held up the clothes he picked out to Smaug.

“I managed to find you things to wear! T-that is until we go to the tailor and have clothes hand made for you. If you want to fit in you might want to wear clothes.”

The dragon looked at him skeptically and grabbed the blue robe. He stared down at it tentatively, running his fingers across the soft cloth and smiled. Not one of those sarcastic or mischievous ones. It was a genuine smile, and Bilbo was taken aback.

“You wore this cloth the day we met...I remember it well. What a beast I had been. You have kept this for so long...”

“Well I had gotten it as a gift. It means a lot to me and I intend to keep it for a long time.”

Smaug turned to Bilbo and there was something in his eyes Bilbo was not familiar with regarding the dragon. Kindness. 

“You are such a strange thing. I have never seen a creature so desirable towards their possessions before you.”

“You had been pretty fixated on the gold in Erebor.”

“No,” Smaug corrected. He grabbed the evening blouse and pulled it over his head. It fit. “That was uncontrollable lust, my small hobbit. There is a difference. This is something more.” He put the trousers on carefully, and finished the look with the blue coat. Bilbo smiled.

“You look...proper, I must admit.”

“Clothes are alien to me, Bilbo.” Using his name. That was new. “My wings are pressed even more against my back and my tail has to wrap itself round my legs. But I can manage.”

“I'm sure you can. Come on, when we go into town I'll be sure to get you better clothes than these rags.”

“That would be lovely... Though I must admit, these are rather nice. And they fit well.”

Bilbo chuckled as the dragon admired himself in the mirror and went about putting his own clothes on. And now, he didn't really care that Smaug was present.


	9. Hobbiton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of domestic bliss

The markets were always so prosperous during the noon hours of the day. Full of families shopping for dinner, old friends making friendly conversation. It was also near the school, which let out around this time, so the hobbit children would pour out in large groups and swarm the candy stands looking for something sweet. It truly was a popular vantage point for the residents of Hobbiton.

Bilbo Baggins was certainly no exception. He did always enjoy going to the market, chatting up Old Grubb and his wife while discussing payments of much needed herbs. Watching the children run around in glee and ask him about his adventure. He loved telling the kids about his travels with the company. They were always so intrigued, coming together in a large group to sit in front of him while he made not-so-graphic descriptions of different parts of the adventure. Yesterday he told them about the trolls. He idly wondered what story they would want today.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rough tug on his arm. Bilbo turned around and saw Smaug curling up by his side looking very out of place. His golden eyes darted across the area around them, looking at the hobbits with a sneer on his face.

“They will not stop...staring.”

“Well I can't really blame them. I'd stare too. You're not exactly a normal looking thing, are you? Hobbits are just skeptical is all. We don't like new things unless it can benefit us.”

“That's reassuring.”

Bilbo chuckled and lightly pet the dragon on the head. The two made their way over to the meats stand that was owned by the Maggots. Old Maggot smiled brightly when he saw Bilbo, but it quickly dropped upon the sight of Smaug. The grocer hobbit took a few steps back from the counter and showed his fright with a disgusted face.

“Hello Maggot! Got any fresh things in for me?”

“B-Bilbo...what is that monstrous thing?”

Mr. Baggins looked behind him, Smaug was still clutching onto his sleeve much like a frightened child, and smiled.

“Friend of mine. Don't worry, he's harmless. Mostly...um, anyway, got any rabbit? I've been in quite the mood for some.”

“Depends. You looking for the Westfarthing or the Eastfarthing?”

When Bilbo got what he wanted in his basket, the dragon straightened up suddenly which startled the hobbit. He sniffed the air around him and turned in all directions, causing a few passerby hobbits to jump back and stare at them queerly. 

“Smaug? Whatever is the matter?”

“Something...different. Something new. I smell something...what is it?” 

Bilbo was very curious about this supposed new smell and began looking around the area as well, but found nothing. Just as he was about to inquire the dragon again shouts of glee erupted from somewhere and before Bilbo could turn towards the direction of the cries he was being dragged away from Smaug by twelve sets of small hands.

“Bilbo! Bilbo!”

“You didn't think we'd forget did you??”

“We always remember!”

“Tell us a story! Tell us a story!”

Twelve hobbit children were surrounding Bilbo, jumping up and down in anticipation. Their little faces displayed signs of excitement. The older hobbit laughed merrily and pat a young boy with curly black hair.

“Frodo, how many times have I told you everything I can about my adventure?”

“Lots of times and then some,” replied the boy. “But I love hearing them! I wanna go on an adventure one day too!”

“Maybe one day you will.”

“Bilbo! These are what I smelled. The children. Why do they smell... so good? Like...flowers in bloom.”

The children turned to Smaug and fell silent. Their young eyes widened and at first Bilbo thought it was in terror, but then he realized it was in fascination as they all 'Ooo'ed' in awe simultaneously. The young gathered around the dragon, who looked to Bilbo worridely. 

“He's got a tail!”

“And wings, too!”

“Do these fingers make it hard to eat?”

“Can you breath fire?”

“Are you the dragon from Uncle Bilbo's story?”

Smaug hesitated and peered at the young hobbit (Frodo, he had remembered Bilbo call him) responsible for the question. 

“...he told you about me?”

“Plenty of times. You're not as terrifying as he described.”

Smaug raised an eyebrow and looked to Bilbo, who blushed profusely and avoided eye contact. The dragon smirked as the hobbit shifted away from the group and to another stand to chat up the owner while Smaug talked to the kids.

“Probably because I was much larger when your uncle and I met.”

“That makes sense. Can I ask you something else?”

“Go ahead.”

Frodo hesitated and the other children nodded in approval. He took in a deep breath.

“We all saw you two come into the market after school was over. And, well, we were wondering... are you two, like, together?”

Smaug was taken aback. He glanced to the hobbit in question, who thankfully paid the group no attention, and answered the children truthfully.

“Not yet. But give it time.”

The young ones giggled in understanding, and a few asked Smaug if he had any stories of his own to tell. The dragon chuckled and pat a young girl on the shoulder.

“Perhaps another day. Besides, I thought you all wanted to hear Bilbo's story?”

At the mention of the other, the children jumped in delight and pulled Bilbo away from the stand he had occupied. With quaint 'Alright, alright!'s from the hobbit, Bilbo sat the children around a nicely placed stump and started off with how the company had been formed. Smaug smiled at the sight of Bilbo surrounded by children and saw that some of the adult hobbits had been watching them all the entire time. They definitely did not approve of Smaug being around the children, but once Bilbo had taken over again they were not phased. The dragon glared and left Bilbo to the kids. As he walked further through the market, he heard a faint voice say “And there he was! The most beautiful creature I had ever seen, the dragon Smaug!” followed by gasps of astonishment. Smaug smiled to himself and went to go find a tree to shade himself under.


	10. A Dragons Feelings

_Did it really think it could get away? Surely the outside creatures weren't all this dull. Then again, he had destroyed an entire civilization of dwarves sixty years prior, was he really that surprised? Though Smaug could not see the thief, he knew it was there, and followed the scent as it ran through his treasure and stopped behind a large pillar. The dragon smirked and twisted his head around in the same direction, hissing, “Come now...don't be shhhhyyyy...ssstep into the light! ” The thief did not budge, but its breathing certainly increased, so Smaug decided to take a different approach._

_“There is...sssomething about you...something you carry...something made of gold. But far, more precious!”_

_The breathing hitched, then stopped, then increased again as Smaug came face to body with a very, very small being. The dragon's pupils dialated in fascination at the tiny creature._

_“Ahh, there you are...thief in the shadows.”_

_Did not come to steal from him? As if Smaug was really to believe that lie. Then the manner of his appearance came about, and the dragon snarled, then making sure the thief was watching, really watching, he reared up on his hind legs and showed off his true beauty with a booming “AND DO YOU NOW?!”_

_“You have nice manners, for a thief and a LIAR.” Smaug retorted against the creatures accusations of his beauty. He was honestly a bit flattered, but this riddle maker was testing his patients. The dragon brought his snout closer to the itsy bitsy thing, asking for more titles to use later. Entirely for his own advantage. So far the creature was passing all of his tests, Smaug contemplated letting it go. But it denied the presence of dwarves that Smaug knew were there, and without a doubt he would have to dispose of every living creature making itself comfortable around his mountain._

_“What did he promise you..? A share, of the treasure? As if it was his to give...” There was evident bitterness in the dragon's voice as his mind wandered to the disgusting dwarf Oakenshield. A burning flame had started in the pit of his stomach, and he needed something, ANYTHING, to strengthen it. This creature was so dependent on the miserable dwarves; did it not know they were deceitful? Smaug hissed at he-who-walks-unseen and the flames in his stomach rose to his chest and burned the roof of his very large mouth._

_“Smaug!”_

_“Smaug!”_

“Smaug!”

The dragon woke with a start and fell off of something. Upon further inspection he realized it was a tree branch. He shook himself and looked up at whatever was brave enough to wake him up.

“Bilbo...”

It had all been a dream. A dream of something which already happened. Smaug didn't even know he could dream. And of course that would be the first thing his mind correlated. Smaug decided, as he stood up and dusted himself off, that maybe he wouldn't tell Bilbo about it.

The hobbit smiled up at him, two full baskets in hand.

“I figured you were up here...saw you sulk away when I started talking to the children. Have a good nap, then?”

“I wouldn't call it sulking...more like, briskly leaving. And yes, actually, I did.” Smaug offered a hand to carry one or both of the baskets, and Bilbo inclined, giving the dragon the heavier of the two.

“That's good. Nice to just, have a moment alone and to yourself. Without caring about the worries of the world.”

“Exactly that.”

* * *

 

They had begun their walk back to Bag End, Bilbo leading the way. They were almost home when the hobbit stopped suddenly by a pond to admire ducks.

“Look at them. They haven't migrated yet, still keen on getting Lobelia's pumpernickel. It's not worth it honestly, she's a terrible cook.”

Smaug laughed. “Lobelia would be..?”

“Sackville-Baggins. She married into my family not too long ago. Can't stand her. You know I came back from my journey and found her with my silvers shoved down her pockets!”

“Oh really? What, were they auctioning off your bits?”

“As a matter of fact they were! Tons of hobbits who had no business being anywhere near my home, carrying off my furnishing. I was lucky to get most of it back.” Bilbo had sat the basket down as he explained and was straining to get a good look at the ducks on the other side. Smaug watched carefully.

“That certainly must have been quite the predicament.” 

Bilbo nodded and went to grab the basket but then something awful happened. Something extremely awful. His foot, of all things to happen, got caught on a stray vine poking out of the ground around the pond. Before Smaug could retaliate, and honestly before anyone could do anything, Bilbo had fallen in. He didn't even have time to scream

Ponds are not necessarily big bodies of water, but they are deep enough. Bilbo did not resurface. A crowd began to gather, and Smaug could no longer wait. He threw off the coat and blouse and dove head first into the water.

He was surrounded by blue. There was no fish in the pond; only bubbles of trapped air, circulating around him. He needed to find Bilbo. Smaug searched frantically until his gaze landed upon a small body. Quickly he swam to it, and a minute later the dragon pulled himself and Bilbo out of the pond soaking wet.

He held Bilbo in a style he knew as bridal, as it was the best way to carry the hobbit, and managed to grab the basket and discarded clothes as well. Some hobbits had left, but most of them were trying to ask if Bilbo were ok. Smaug ignored them and focused on making it to Bag End. Thankfully, Bilbo was still breathing. But he was shivering;cold. Smaug wanted to envelope the hobbit in his warmth. He wanted to drown the halfling in himself until he no longer felt icy to the touch.

Is this what it's like to care about something? To feel affection towards another living thing? To want to protect something at all costs?

Was this...love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my little fic!  
> Love you guys <3


	11. The Dragons Hospitality is of a Painted Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling into the freezing pond, Bilbo becomes sick  
> Thankfully, he has someone to take care of him

Cold. He was so...cold. It had happened so fast. He barely remembered it...for a moment he felt that it had not happened. Perhaps it was all a dream. Perhaps he was still in bed, enveloped in the fiery warmth of a dragon. Shrouded in Smaug...

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes and found himself bound to something. It took a moment for his brain to process that it was his bed. The hobbit's vision strayed on the ceiling as he allowed his other senses to begin working again. He no longer felt the icy coldness of the pond water, but instead the fluffy warmthness of three different quilts. He could smell something cooking; soup? And he could hear the distant sound of clanking and sharp talons scraping against his wooden floor. How long had he been asleep?

“Smaug...?”

His voice was so dry. He needed tea. Bilbo tried to sit up, but the room was so chilling without the blankets, so he did not move. Instead he looked to the doorway; his bedroom door was left cracked open as to provide an advantage in case someone needed to check on him every once in a while. Bilbo groaned.

He was going to be sick. During the winter, with a dragon who didn't know how to sit in a chair. Would he survive? Of course he would, he's been sick before. Although... That was without the presence of such a calamity. The hobbit sighed and was hit with a sudden coughing fit. He felt as if his lungs would collapse.

“Bilbo!”

He turned to the door.

“Smaug?”

The dragon stood with a tray in hand; on it was a bowl of soup and a glass of water. So Smaug had been cooking. That explains the clanking he had heard. His eyes widened in surprise.

“What on Middle Earth..?”

“Oh...,” Smaug looked down at the tray and tried to hide a shy smile. “I, um...don't really know much about flu's or what not. But I do know that if someone is sick, you feed them soup. So I looked up a recipe in one of your picture books and whipped something up while you were sleeping. I...hope you don't mind.” He came to give Bilbo the tray, setting it on the bedside table and sitting on the bed beside the hobbit. Smaug hesitated before saying, “Do you feel...um...good?”

Bilbo laughed. He slowly sat up, and realized he was in an evening gown. Smaug must have put it on for him at some point. He didn't have any trousers on, so the dragon was able to surpress some urges. 

“I feel...a bit not good, no...Smaug, what happened?”

The dragon bit his bottom lip. “Well, we were coming from the market, and you slipped by the pond, falling in. I dived in to rescue you, and then-”

“No, no that's not what I mean.” 

“...I don't understand.”

“I mean...” Bilbo reached over and grabbed the soup. It was warm as he placed it in his lap, both hands holding the bowl gently. “When we met...you were a terrifying monster. Granted, you can still be a bit intimidating. But I remember how truly afraid of you I had been. And now...you're serving soup to the same creature you wanted to kill before. What happened Smaug?”

The dragon paused. Of course there had been a drastic change in his personality since he died in Laketown such a long time ago. If he had been the same dragon as back then, Bilbo would already be dead.

“I don't know...perhaps it is true that sometimes people are able to change on their own. But truthfully, I think it may have to do with you. You are the first real creature I have felt any affection towards in a very long time...”

Bilbo smiled. He took a small sip of the soup. It was actually very good, despite him not knowing the flavor or ingredients. Was that rabbit and carrot? 

“I must say I'm flattered, and a bit proud of myself. Converting such a harsh creature. Though I admit I'm not entirely sure how I have done such a thing. Surely affection on its own would not be enough...but then again what do I know?”

The room was quiet after that, the only sounds being Bilbo's satisfied slurping and their mixed breaths. The sun had begun to set, and it painted Hobbiton with a mixture of warm colors. Hobbits were beginning to lock their doors, turning in for the evening. The children could no longer play. The animals returned to their dins. It was truly peaceful.

“I am reminded,” Smaug piped up suddenly. “Of a moment long ago...when I was a young drakeling. My mother had shown me true beauties of the mortals, such as tea pots and silken cloth. But there was something that had caught my eye. It was a painting, I remember. A painting of these gorgeous sunflowers, standing tall and proud in the glory of the sun. It is an image I've never let leave my head; I wish to keep it forever. It is precious to me...” The dragon grabbed one of Bilbo's hands and held it tightly in his own. The hobbit looked into those golden eyes and saw beauty.

“Much like you, Bilbo.”

“...I am beginning to enjoy your change in behavior.”

The dragon smirked. “Do not get used to it. If you weren't sick, I would currently have the tip of my tail shoved up your-”

“Okay, okay! No need for details.”

“...I am only teasing, of course. Though perhaps one day, if you are comfortable enough, we could try.. ”

Bilbo flushed at the proposition and looked away, his ears burning. He never thought about...doing that. Actually having intimate intercourse with anyone. But if he had to, he did not oppose to the one to take that part of him away being Smaug.

Bilbo put the now empty bowl back onto the tray and pulled himself up closer to Smaug. He pecked the dragon sweetly on the cheek and dug himself back under the covers. A clawed hand found itself in the same spot Bilbo's lips had been moments before and it was Smaug's turn to flush.

“That certainly was...unexpected. ”

The hobbit laughed, which was temporarily replaced with even harsher coughs. Smaug perked up worriedly but Bilbo waved him off with a strained, “I'm fine, really!” The dragon frowned and huffed, reaching over to blow the candle light out and crawling into bed next to Bilbo.

“..Smaug?”

“Yes?”

“You'll get sick.”

“I will not. I'm providing you heat. Just blankets alone will not do.”

Bilbo smiled and let Smaug wrap his arms around his tiny frame. He felt the tallers warm breath on the back of his neck, and he felt very comfortable. A few seconds later he was asleep. And as Smaug held Bilbo closer, he decided then and there that he would always protect this delicate, lovely hobbit.


	12. A Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

The second mourning Bilbo woke up with a large dragon wrapped around him he did not move to release himself. The warmth emitting from Smaug felt exceptionally good, especially considering the current state he was in. He burrowed himself deeper into the largers embrace and found his face rested upon a scaly chest. He did not want to wake Smaug up, so as quietly as he could, Bilbo rolled out of bed and headed towards the door-

“Where are you going?”

Bilbo stopped and turned around; Smaug's head rested in his hand and honestly he looked very inviting. But...

“I need to get up and do things. I can't get any better if I'm to lay around all day!”

“That's not true. If you are to get better, than you must lay in bed and eat soup and not move and let your body heal you. I've been sick before myself and I know you have as well. Come now, Bilbo, lay with me.”

The hobbit hesitated. He fiddled with his thumbs, scratched behind his head, huffed a breath of air and finally said, “Alright, fine!” He went over and slowly climbed back into bed with a fire breathing dragon. A fire breathing dragon who wrapped his arms back around Bilbo's tiny frame.

Bilbo did enjoy this feeling. Smaug was so inexcusably warm. It must have had something to do with the fire that boiled at the pit of his stomach. He may have been smaller, almost human like. But Bilbo knew there was still danger in those lungs. Still...a bond had begun to form between the two, despite Smaugs unimpressive attempts at sexual flirtations. Bilbo felt 'friend' wasn't quite the word for them, but neither was 'mate'. He didn't know what to call the relationship between himself and the dragon Smaug. Yet it was evident that there was something there. He wondered if Smaug felt it too.

“Smaug...”

“Yes?”

“What are we?”

The dragon was aloof. “What do you mean?”

“Are we friends? Room mates? Colleagues? Something more..?”

Smaug blinked. Where had this come from? It wasn't at all like Bilbo to be so interested in...whatever they were. But now that Smaug thought about it, he idly wondered himself. What exactly were they?

“Well...I believe it is safe to say that we are definitely more than just colleagues. I think the best word to describe us would be...unbreakable.”

“Unbreakable...I don't oppose to that. It sounds lovely.”

“We are an unbreakable bond, formed by the hardships of others. We have experienced loss and suffered on separate paths, but now fate has brought us together.”

“You sound like such a romantic, Smaug.”

“I try.”

Bilbo laughed, really laughed, and the dragon's heart fluttered. Golden eyes met soft hazels, and for a moment the two were lost in each other. And then Smaug closed the gap between them, his mouth filling with the taste of Bilbo. The taste that belonged to him. That was his. His tongue licked over Bilbo's bottom lip and teeth nipped at the top, earning a beautifully composed moan from the smaller. Smaug pressed his lips harder against Bilbo's, letting the hobbit know how much he wanted him. How much he needed him. Before long the dragon was on top of the halfling, hands roaming the smaller body and mouth and tongue exploring the taste of Bilbo's neck. Of his cheeks, his ears, his shoulders, collarbones. The hobbit writhed underneath the contact and bucked up his hips.

“Smaug, I'm supposed to be...ah...sick..!”

“Mm, I know, I know...you're so delicious, I could not help myself.”

Sharp talons pinched at one of Bilbo's taunt nipples and the hobbit cried out in surprise. His entire body was hot and damp. He felt so dirty, but God he didn't care. All he wanted was more tongue, more lips, more teeth, more Smaug!

“Smaug...I, I need you...oh God!”

“No, not yet my love. You are sick. This is only the beginning. Once you are better...”

Smaug sat up, causing Bilbo to whine in protest. His lips had become a bit swollen, and his neck stung.

“I promise to show you truly how much I love you...”

Bilbo's breaths had become steady. He looked up at Smaug and beamed, his little hand on the dragons cheek.

“It's a promise then.”


	13. It's Gonna Get Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there! Did you miss me ;)

A few weeks had passed since Bilbo fell into the pond. The hobbit had made a slow recovery, with the help of Smaug. He never thought he would enjoy the company of the dragon as much as he did. He thought he'd want nothing to do with Smaug, and let the monster stay with him until he needed to leave. But he knew it all changed when Smaug had begun to show signs of affection, and even tended to the hobbit. When the memory of the first night they were intimate came about, Bilbo would flush. The ghost of Smaug's lips on his was enough to make him very much want to touch himself. Very indecent for a respectable hobbit.

He didn't know what Smaug was doing to him. It felt like a curse, or an enchantment. But dragons weren't necessarily magic. Yet Bilbo felt himself falling for the dragon more and more every day. The same dragon that ruined the lives of his friends, and the men from laketown. He didn't know if he should feel bad about it but Smaug was...just, so attractive. Even in his true form Bilbo had blushed at the sight of him, and now in this form it was worse. His chiseled face and broad shoulders...his beautiful golden eyes and those benevolent lips. How he longed to kiss them again.

Indeed, Smaug truly was a sight to behold. Unlike himself. He was just...a hobbit. Not a very prepossessing bunch of folk, unless amongst themselves. They were nothing compared to elves, or even dwarves. Bilbo even was a runt among. He had mousy hair and thin arms, his feet were smaller than a normal hobbit. His face was dull and showed signs of obvious insomnia, and his stomach was pudgy. Which, for a hobbit of course, was normal. But compared to Smaug he felt very embarrassed about how his body looked. Smaug was enticing, captivating, positively gorgeous. Bilbo was just Bilbo. But yet the dragon thought him inviting. He had no clue why, though he wasn't opposed.

He wasn't sick anymore, he remembered when snapping himself out of a trance. Smaug had done a very good job of feeding him soup and helping him around the hobbit hole when he needed to use the bathroom or just walk about. He was feeling much better and even managed to get up one morning and make breakfast. He had just started boiling the water for tea when a loud yawn caught his attention and he turned around to see Smaug standing in the kitchen in nothing but one of his floral sheets. It wrapped around him impressively and covered most of the scaly body.

“Good morning! Just fixing up some leftovers from last night.”

Smaug yawned again and scuttled over to the hobbit, reaching around and wrapping his arms around the small waist and resting his head on Bilbo's shoulder. They were both very much a mess. The nights were getting colder and colder still, and Bilbo ended up needing two more blankets atop the ones he already had and Smaug's warmth. Even the dragon had complained about the chill in the room. And even through all this a fire was kept in the hearth.

“Your spot in the bed is getting colder,” his face in the crevice of Bilbo's neck.

“Can't stay in bed all day. Don't know if you've noticed, but I've gotten better.”

“Oh really? Must've slipped my mind.” Sarcasm.

“Shut it, and be off! I've got to finish making you food.”

“Making  _us_ food, you mean.”

“Well, you do end up eating most of it.”

“Your point being?”

Bilbo laughed and turned around so he could wrap his arms around Smaug's neck best he could. The dragon smirked and leaned down.

“Now that you're not sick I can kiss you all I want...”

And he proved this by pressing their lips together, controlling the kiss further by slipping his tongue into the hobbits mouth, pushing against his tongue and tasting the wonderful flavors. Bilbo moaned and kissed back eagerly, his back side hitting the stove but he could really care less.

“Ah, Smaug, the breakfast will get cold...”

”Don't tell me you actually care?”

“Mm, ah...not really, no.”

“Alright.”

To Bilbo's surprise Smaug lifted him into the air, still continuing the kiss. The hobbit adjusted himself and wrapped his legs around the dragons waist, letting Smaug clutch onto his buttocks for support and slamming him onto the kitchen table. 

Smaugs hands roamed down his body as his lips discovered different places of the small form. He ripped into the tedious blouse as the kettle screamed. The dragon growled at the interrupting thing and turned to harshly switch off all the burners. Bilbo whimpered.

“Goodness, I hope the table won't break...”

“Oh we're not doing this on the table my love.”

“What-”

Smaug purred and picked Bilbo back up, kissing him again and biting down his neck. He skillfully held onto Bilbo while taking them to the bedroom. He kicked the door open and slammed it shut. Realization hit Bilbo and he flushed.

“Here..?”

“Here...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger!!!!


	14. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write smut, so this might be a bit sloppy  
> Just to warn ya

Bilbo moaned as his back made contact with the warm fluffiness of his bed. His shirt had long been discarded, as well as his pants, both of which lay in a heap by the door. Smaug had made sure of this when they entered the room. He had gotten rid of his own bothersome cloth and both were exposed in their full nakedness.

The dragon lay atop Bilbo, continuing his pursuit of exploring the hobbits body by licking at his neck, nipping at the tips and lobes of either ears. Bilbo relished the contact, his prick becoming harder at the smallest actions. It bobbed against both of their stomachs in an aching manner, fairly obvious and throbbing. Smaug growled in Bilbo's ear and grasped him with one hand. The hobbit gasped at the contact and humped into Smaug's hand eagerly.

“Mm, my my, aren't you a desperate thing..?”

Bilbo closed his eyes at the sound of Smaug's voice; it was so sultry and deep, and more blood quickly rushed south. Smaug showed his understanding by stroking Bilbo's taught cock, running a thumb across the frenulum and smearing precome around the foreskin. Bilbo groaned, bucking his hips up.

“M...more...I need...more..!”

Smaug smirked against his skin and pumped Bilbo's cock, long fingers skillfully working the erect organ. The little hobbit was making some of the most delicious sounds underneath him in want. The dragon purred deeply and brought his other hand up to Bilbo's mouth, pushing two sharp fingers inside and instructing him to suck. Bilbo complied and ran his tongue along the scales of Smaugs fingers, licking and wetting them as he had been told. When Smaug was satisfied he pulled his fingers out, a trail of saliva following behind.

“It's time to prepare you...I promise to be gentle...”

Bilbo barely managed to make out what the dragon had said, but nodded anyway and threw his head back onto the pillow behind him. Then a new feeling was registered and his eyes shot open as Smaugs fingers pushed inside his warm hole. They scissored and stretched him open, making room for something he knew was much bigger. Bilbo clutched blindly at the bed sheets and tugged them tightly, his back arching and legs spreading open wider almost impossibly. Their heavy breaths clashed and filled the room, the heat dampening their skin. He felt so close, as Smaug had continued to work his small cock.

“S...Smaug, I'm so...close...”

“No, not yet my darling...not just yet.”

The fingers left and Bilbo whimpered. The hand also left and he felt very betrayed. But Smaug clutched his thighs with both hands and lined himself up at Bilbo's raw entrance. He looked at the hobbit and stroked his face gently, which Bilbo grabbed in his own hand to tread their fingers together. They lay there, smiling at each other for a bit. Then Smaug put his tip against Bilbo's hole and slowly pushed inside, earning a low moan from the hobbit. At this moment their relationship became something more than awkward bed sharing and perverted advances. It became intimate; it became love.

Smaug was slow at first, holding himself still inside Bilbo to let the hobbit get used to his impressive size. Then he started moving, and fast too, until he was slamming Bilbo into the bed. The hobbit cried out and grasped desperately at Smaugs back, his nails digging into the harder flesh. He wrapped his legs around Smaugs waist and tried to pull him closer. He drank in the closeness between them and let out tiny hitched breaths as Smaugs cock hit his prostate. 

Smaug rolled his hips, causing his prick to twist about inside Bilbo and the hobbit to choke back a groan. His sharp talons dug into Bilbo's thighs as he thrust harder, letting Bilbo's legs drape over his shoulders in a more comfortable position. The hobbit mewled with pleasure when Smaugs hand once again clutched his hard cock, catechizing the erection in rhythm of his fast thrusts.

“Hnngh, fuck! S-Smaug, oh...!”

Bilbo cried out and was seeing white as he came into Smaugs hand, long spurts of cum coating his stomach.

“Oooh, yes, my love, your release is so warm..! I feel my own so close.”

Smaug continued his pursuit of an orgasm, pulling slowly out of Bilbo and plowing back inside with enough force to throw the hobbit onto his bottom were he not laying on the bed with a thick dragon cock currently jammed up inside it. Smaug rammed against Bilbo's prostate one last time before he came, surgeing thick white and filling Bilbo's abused hole. The hobbit shrieked out as he was filled to the rim with Smaugs hot release, so much that he felt like it was going to spill out of his mouth. With one final thrust Smaug pulled out, leaving a trail of cum behind. Bilbo's entire body trembled from the aftermath and his legs slumped down onto the bed, curling against his body. Petite breaths escaped passed his lips and he felt a tall, intimidating form take him from behind and hold him. Bilbo turned around and cuddled with his dragon, head resting upon the scaly chest and soaking up the wonderful warmth. He decided to say what was on both of their minds.

“That was...the most ridiculous thing, I've ever done.”

“And you've stolen from a dragon.”

They erupted in a fit of giggles as they kissed each other on the lips, the cheeks, neck, ears. Bilbo smiled and pulled the blanket over them.

“Sleep now, my love,” Smaug ran a hand through honey curls. “Upon dawn we exist in this world a new found romance between beast and hobbit.”

Bilbo chuckled and said nothing else. Silence put him to sleep, and through the night Smaug stayed awake to watch over his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet!!!


	15. An Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :(  
> I've been so busy with other works, but as you can see I haven't forgotten this one!

It wasn't until well past luncheon that Bilbo finally decided to crawl out of bed. The aftermath of that morning he was left a wobbling, but satisfied, mess. Still, his poky body was not used to such erotic displays of affection, and when sat up in bed his rear end ungraciously proved this by screaming in pain.

Bilbo winced and quickly put a hand to the dip of his back, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. He made an involuntary groan and stretched, cracking his back but sending another shot of pain to his buttocks. 

“Good lord!”

“Are you having troubles, my compact darling? You act as if you've never had anyone.”

Bilbo turned around to hide his blushing face. Smaug's smug smirk quickly dropped in realization.

“Wait, Bilbo, you mean...really, never?”

The hobbit shot out of bed and, ignoring the obvious discomfort, went about picking out an outfit for the day. “It's not as if I didn't want to. But I could never find the right one...though truthfully, I had almost caved in on Thorin's advances.” He heard Smaug breath in harshly. Bilbo pulled on a pair of light green trousers that went just past his knee. “But I promise, nothing happened between us. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, partly because we were always on the road. How unsanitary would that have been?”

Pulling on his maroon waist coat, Bilbo walked over to Smaug with a smile on his face and reached out to stroke one of those magnificent horns. “Yet mostly because...well, Thorin was quite handsome I agree, but...he wasn't the right one. I knew that then, and I know that now. I'm glad I waited.”

Smaug returned the smile and leaned up to give his hobbit a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling himself out of bed so he could properly incline himself closer and kiss at Bilbo's neck.

“I'm very grateful you waited...though perhaps, you should have told me before hand.” Clawed hands held a petite face gently. “I would not have been so rough.”

Bilbo put a hand on Smaugs talons. “This morning was wonderful. I wouldn't have had it happen any other way.”

Smaug was grinning like a fool now, and they were both laughing, once again kissing each other and having one of their most sweetest moments.

And then came the knock at the door.

Bilbo looked behind him, and then back at Smaug, who's focus was on the unwelcomed guest outside. Bilbo told Smaug “Put my clothes on, and don't give me that look!” and rushed to greet his visitor, leaving a pouting dragon behind.

Who could it be? Maybe Lobelia come to try and put the estate under her name again. As if he'd let her have it before his nephew. Maybe that's who it was! He hadn't seen Frodo in quite some time, it was always nice when he heard from the young hobbit. When he came over he would bring his friends, which Bilbo didn't mind, but Merry and Pippin did tend to leave messes. He was thankful Samwise was mannerly enough to clean up after himself. His parents taught him good.

Bilbo got to the front door finally, and opened it, expecting two eager children to run in past him and two gentler ones to follow, but the man at the door was no child.

“Gandalf?”

“My dear Bilbo! It's been many a time since last we saw each other, how are you?”

Indeed it had. Two years and a month! No word at all from Gandalf, or even the dwarves of Erebor! Bilbo had started to wonder if they had forgotten about him, but Gandalf's presence at the door pushed those awful thoughts aside.

He couldn't be more happy to see an old friend.

The wizard had knelt down so he could hug Bilbo more comfortably, who was chuckling and very glad to hug back. He stood aside and gestured with his hand.

“Well, come on in! It's not yet tea time, but I'd be more than happy to start a pot-”

“That would be quite lovely, and something to eat if you don't mind. Something small, I'm not quite peckish at the moment-”

“-of course, of course! Come sit down, I'll start everything up. Here's some biscuits from this morning, they shouldn't be too hard.”

“Bilbo?”

The hobbit turned around. Gandalf sat at the table and pointed to the large cluster of dishes, and the mess on the floor from where some had fallen down.

“It looks like you've gotten into a fight of some sort.”

“Um, no no, I was just uh...” What the devil was he supposed to say.

A loud yawn broke the awkward silence and both heads turned to the kitchen doorway. Bilbo paled. Smaug was, thankfully, wearing the clothes Bilbo had given him, but he had hoped the dragon would stay in the bedroom until the visitor had left. Smaug didn't enjoy people entering the home, and countless times Bilbo has had to send food baskets of apology to their neighbors and paid for singed tailor. But he didn't seem to mind Gandalf and even sat down next to the old wizard, disregarding the mess.

“Gandalf, what a surprise.”

“The same to you, Smaug.”

Wait.

Bilbo blinked.

“Um, you two...know each other?”

Smaug grabbed a biscuit in hand and ate half of it in one bite, swallowing. “This would taste much better with tea.”

Bilbo immediately filled up the kettle with fresh water and sat it on the stove top, then set about cleaning the mess on the table. He threw dirty dishes in the sink and used a broom to sweep up and discard the broken ones. He readjusted the table cloth and firmly planted himself in a chair.

“How do you two know each other? I was left to believe Gandalf never met the beast of Erebor.”

Smaug finished the biscuit and wiped his hand on a dish rag. He looked to Gandalf and smirked. The wizard sighed and sat his walking stick against the wall.

“I've met Smaug during my travels, before he took Erebor. Not in this form, you understand. Wizards and dragons have strange relationships. I was acquainted with Smaug's clan for a very long time, and when I heard news of a fire drake from the north taking over and destroying a dwarvish homeland, I knew.”

“Have you any word from them?”

Gandalf peered over to the dragon. Though it was evident he didn't like Smaug as much as the next person, there was a tenderness in his gaze. “No. As far as I'm aware you're the last dragon in Middle Earth. I'm sorry, Smaug.”

“Oh that's alright,” Smaug inquired with a smirk. “I'm the last of my kind, why should you feel sorry?”

“Because while I don't particularly enjoy dragons, I hate to see a species of anything go extinct. It's not like you can just mate with whomever you'd like.” At this Gandalf looked to Bilbo, who's eyes widened and cheeks flushed a deep rose. “Keeping your species alive requires another dragon, not a little Shire hobbit.”

Smaug scoffed. “You speak as if I want to have more dragons than myself. I'm perfectly okay with being the only one.”

Gandalf sighed in defeat. “Alright, I'll change the subject. How are you alive?”

The kettle screamed and Bilbo quickly went to make their cups. 'Really, you ask about his sex life before that?', he thought curiously. He sat the floral cups down in front of Smaug and Gandalf, who both grabbed for a biscuit, and made himself comfortable in his chair.

“I don't know. Last month I woke up in a pond with the body structure of a man. I would very much like to find out who brought me back to life.” He bit into the biscuit angrily, swallowing it down with a gulp of tea. “That's much better.”

“There's only one person whom I can think of that would want you alive.”

“So you thought as well. Perhaps he didn't mean to bring me back. An after effect of his pursuit of Erebor, maybe.”

“Well, that's not entirely unlikely.”

“Who's that then?” Bilbo felt very much in the dark currently, and clutched at his tea mug worriedly.

“The Necromancer, ” Smaug said darkly. “The evil sorcerer who's trying to take over the world.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

“If he wanted you alive don't you think he would have come look for you by now? Surely your being brought from the dead was entirely accidental.”

Gandalf laughed bitterly and held up a hand; his middle and fore finger were crossed together. “Let's hope for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf won't be staying much longer. I just needed a twitch in the story and a sort of explanation of Smaug being alive


	16. What About Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to abandon this

Much to Bilbo's dismay, Gandalf did not stay very long. The hobbit asked him if he wanted to stay for supper, but the wizard kindly refused and informed him that he would have to leave now if he wanted to reach Erebor tomorrow by way of the eagles. At the mention of the reclaimed dwarvish homeland, Bilbo's heart stopped. He turned to look at Smaug, but the dragon paid them no attention as he busied himself with blowing smoke rings to the roof.

“I haven't heard from them in a long time either. How is everyone?”

“Oh, fine,” Gandalf chuckled. “Erebor has become a prosperous settlement since the Battle of the Five Armies, and the death of Smaug.” Again Bilbo looked nervously to his dragon mate, but he still averted his gaze. “Dáin has rightfully taken his place on the throne, and everyone is happy.”

Bilbo fiddled with his fingers nervously. “A-and the company? What of them?”

“They've long since mourned over the loss of their king, and princes. Dwarves pay tribute to the Durin's every day by singing songs of old and eating an enormous feast in their honor. It's a quaint ceremony, and I'd like to attend it tomorrow, which is why I must be off.”

“Gandalf.”

“Yes, Bilbo?”

“Before you go,” he said, swallowing harshly. “I don't care if you tell the dwarves about Smaug and I. But I would like you to tell them that he's...changed. He's not the same dragon I met in Erebor. And I think it may be because of me.”

Gandalf raised a thick eyebrow at Bilbo's words, and gently pat him on the head. “I'll be sure to tell them that. Though I doubt they'll believe it. Goodbye, Mr. Baggins. Goodbye, Smaug.” With that the wizard left, leaving pipe smoke behind him as he walked down the dirt road. Bilbo watched him until he was out of sight, and then the house only occupied two.

The hobbit closed the green door gently, and made his way to the table. Smaug did not look at him, but managed to whisper, “Bilbo...” 

“What is it?”

“I doubt this is any of my business but...do you miss him?”

Bilbo paused. “I don't...who?”

“Thorin Oakenshield,” the name was full of venom as it rolled off the dragons tongue.

“Sometimes...but I've learned to move on. Thorin is dead, I watched him die at the hands of the Pale Orc. I...held him during his final moments. I wish I could bring him back but I'm not magic.”

“You must wish the dwarvish king was alive instead of me, yes?”

Bilbo's eyes widened. “N-no, Smaug, how could you even say that! I have no control over what has been done!”

This time Smaug looked at Bilbo, though his eyes were full of hate. “So you see this, you see  _us_ , as nothing more than an  _accident_?!” He stood up and pushed past Bilbo, towards the door.

“Wait, no Smaug, that's not at all what I meant!” Bilbo pleaded, following after the dragon. Smaug stood by the open door, and glared at Bilbo.

“You should have told me my company was unwelcomed long ago. I would not have given you the burden that is my presence! I'm glad to hear that everything we've been through is meaningless to you!”

“Smaug, wait-!” The wooden door slammed shut in Bilbo's face. He gasped and threw it open, but saw no sign of the dragon. He was gone.

The hobbit closed the door once more, and now the house only occupied one. He slid down to the ground, clutching his knees to his chest and putting his face in his hands. Loud sobs echoed through the vast home, and Bilbo was once again alone.


	17. What About Us?

The day slowly slipped away, until the sky was filled with the black vastness and twinkling stars high above. A crescent moon hung in the dark web of the vacuum of emptiness; it was not the only untenanted object that night. A lonely candle shone brightly in the sitting room of Bilbo Baggins' home, and the hobbit sat in his chair with a book in his lap.

Four hours ago he lost the one thing that made his life enjoyable once more. And now he was alone, again. The fire from the candle lit up his face, and it only made him remember the burning hole in his chest. But he refused to put it out just yet. Because it also made him remember how others had described true love. It hurts, but it can only go away if you want it to.

“If this truly is what love is like,” he mumbled to himself, closing the book and standing up. He stood by the portraits of his long deceased parents, who watched over him proudly. Tears formed in Bilbo's eyes, and he choked back a sob. “I do not want it.” He sniffed, and didn't bother wiping his eyes as he blowed the candle out and made his way to his bedroom, ready to prepare himself for the cold and empty bed.

* * *

Where was he supposed to go? Bag End was the only place he had hope for, but he couldn't possibly go back. Not after Bilbo's little stunt. Smaug grumbled and he held the ragged clothes tighter against his body, long strides taking him who knows where, his only light the moon in the sky.

How could Bilbo have lied to him like that? Or in the very least deceit him. Was it some sort of punishment for all the harm he caused his friends in the past? What happened at Erebor was none of Bilbo's business. The hobbit had not even been born during that ordeal. It was a sad tale or whatever, but Bilbo had no right to feel sorrow for those dwarves when he didn't even know them at the time!

The dragon clenched his fists and bared his teeth, growling deeply and looking desperately for a place to sit down. When he found a bench, Smaug threw himself onto it and tried to get as comfortable as he could. The winter air nipped at his nose, but he wasn't cold one bit. Having an eternal flame deep within his stomach had some benefits. Bilbo was probably scouring that house of his in search of thick blankets and whatnot.

Not like he cared.

Bilbo lied to him, made him feel like second best. Even by dragon standards that was just cruel. By this time tomorrow he'll be long gone, far away from this wretched country in search of a new land to call his home. And he could forget all about the halfling.

 

Smaug had barely managed to fall asleep when he felt something wet on his nose. The dragon shot up and looked around frantically, and then another drop of wet fell on his head. Then another, and another, until eventually he was soaked through the clothes. It was pouring down rain; chickens and geese wabbled to safety under bushes and wheelbarrows. Smaug glared at nothing and came to agreeable realization that he'd catch his death out here. He needed to find shelter. Standing up, his bare feet squishing through the mud, he decided that there was only one place he could go.

As much as it pained him to.

* * *

It was almost as if Smaug had never been there. The side the dragon had slept on was neat and chillingly cold, and full of memories, so Bilbo avoided it at all costs. He sighed deeply, spreading out another blanket onto his bed. He reached over and turned off the kerosene lamp, crawling into the bed and digging himself under the covers.

He had almost been asleep when suddenly, a loud banging echoed through the house and he realized someone was at the door. It took him a minute to process how ghastly strange it was for someone to be at his front door this late, but by the time that thought crossed his mind he was already out of bed and had his hand to the door handle.

Bilbo hesitated. If it was a bunch of kids, he knew he'd be up even later due to having to take them home and talk to their parents about responsibility. He really wasn't up for that. If it was one of his neighbors, he was going to fuss at them for waking him up at this ungodly hour before asking them what they wanted. And then there was the possibility of it being...Bilbo breathed in through his nose and opened the door. 

There was no one there. A hit and run? No. Someone was there, standing in his front yard, soaked head to toe.

“Smaug?”

The dragon turned around, his golden eyes scanning over Bilbo from afar.

“It's raining.”

“You don't say. What are you doing, standing in the rain. You'll get sick.”

“Maybe,” Smaug agreed. “Unless I had a roof over my head.”

“Is this your way of apologizing?” Bilbo asked, arms folded over his chest.

“I am not the one who needs to apologize.”

Bilbo sighed, and looked out just a bit before stepping into the rain. He made his way down to Smaug, and was already dripping with rain water. The dragon peered down at him, obvious concern painting his face.

“You just got over the flu.”

“Why should I apologize?”

“You really need to ask that?” Smaug snapped, turning his head around and sending water flying. “Because, Bilbo. You made me feel like second best. Like the relationship we had was nothing to you.”

“Smaug, you are an egotistical jerk. If you had let me finish, and not stormed out of the house, you would have known what I wanted to say. I was trying to tell you, that yes I wish Thorin were alive.” Smaug rolled his eyes, but Bilbo was having none of it. “But even if he was still living, that wouldn't change the fact that I love you!”

Smaug blinked, gazing down curiously at Bilbo. “You...you mean it?”

“Yes, I mean it! I love you, Smaug. And I don't want a little misunderstanding to ruin us.”

The dragon was quiet, letting Bilbo's words prattle around his head. Something slid down his cheek, probably just rain water, but when he reached a talon up to wipe it away it was warm. Was he...crying?

“Bilbo I...”

“Oh Smaug, you're crying!”

“I love you too, Bilbo.”

The hobbit smiled. “I'm glad we've come to an agreement.”

“No,” Smaug leaned down and put his hands on Bilbo's shoulders. “I love you Bilbo Baggins.” He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly to Bilbo's.

At first Bilbo was shocked at the suddenness of the kiss, but afterwords he was more than happy to return it and wrapped his arms around Smaug's neck, letting the dragon lift him off the ground so he could wrap his legs around Smaug's waist. Rain trickled down in between their pressed noses, and further down their cheeks and lips. Smaug transferred his mouth to Bilbo's neck and tasted water and sweat.

“Ah, Smaug, can we go inside?”

“Mm, yes, yes of course.”

The dragon carried Bilbo back into Bag End and slammed the green door shut. Through the endless kissing he muttered, “I am sorry, my darling.”

“I'm sorry too. We were both idiots.”

“Shall I apologize more in the bedroom?”

“Oh God yes.”


	18. This is Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much for reading this story! It fills my heart with so many butterflies knowing that people have actually taken the time out of their day to read something I've written. So thank you. It really means a lot of me
> 
> I also wanna give a shout out to user Odin. They're really the reason I've been producing chapters the rate I have been. I always look forward to waking up and reading their comments on my new chapter. Just thanks so much, you're hell rad
> 
> And I don't want you guys to think this is the end. This is exactly how the chapter title describes it.

Never has there been a more strange couple than the Baggins of the Shire.

He came in the night, many months ago, shielded by a light brown cloak. The kindness of Bilbo Baggins was proved that night, even in the company of a fiery dragon. He took the beast under his care, and over the coarse of a few months, they were closer than anyone else had ever been to either dragon or hobbit.

Though the dwarves Bilbo knew as his dearest friends did not approve of the mate he had chosen, they did nothing to stop the relationship, and occasionally send the happy couple gifts from their mining. Smaug dons the gems happily, presenting himself to Bilbo like a king while the hobbit giggles at his dragons behavior and stirs the stew idly.

It wasn't until a year later that their relationship went down a different road. Smaug had personally asked the dwarves, in a very detailed letter, that he needed the most beautiful gem they had aside from the Arkenstone. He was happy, and a bit confused, when a month later he received a package and inside was a glowing ruby, embedded onto a golden metal ring. Smaug used this ring to propose to Bilbo on one of their runs to the market, and that very night they made wedding preparations. Bilbo wanted to have a white wedding, and all of Hobbiton would come. He sent out invitations to his friends, hoping they would attend.

During the time before the wedding, Smaug grew to appreciate the residents of Hobbiton, and vice versa. The children of course had a particular interest to the dragon, which led to him becoming friendly with their parents. Eventually the hobbits were greeting him merrily on the street, and complimenting his choice of mate. That last one made him beam particularly brightly. 

And when the white day finally came, Bilbo and his dragon lover were happier than they had ever been. To his delight, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield accepted his invites and came to his wedding head to toe in white. Bilbo sat them by the buffet.

The men of honor looked very elegant. Bilbo wore a short white suit with a purple petunia, plucked from his garden. He also had a thin viel to wear, and carried a bouquet of snapdragons. Smaug looked just as good. A white jacket sat atop a deep red vest and blouse, and white trousers finished the look. He too wore a purple petunia in his outfit, and even brushed his hair.

When their vows were said, and kisses exchanged, Smaug and Bilbo Baggins walked back to their home, but not before telling the party they'd be back in about fifteen (make it twenty) minutes, and Bilbo throwing the bouquet traditionally into the air. Ori caught it.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I know I had fun writing it
> 
> You may be getting a spin off series for post wedding shenanigans. We'll see ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moments in the Shire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230931) by [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin/pseuds/Odin)




End file.
